


Loneliness is the most terrible poverty

by Menial



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menial/pseuds/Menial
Summary: Rung loves his models, sadly, it seems they are the only friends he has...





	Loneliness is the most terrible poverty

Rung could hear the automatic door closing behind his last patient of the day. As usual, right before exiting, the bot went to the table where he was working on his model ship, commenting on them. Rung sighed gently, letting his emotion whirled inside his head for a moment. Today's comment was difficult to hear, but the worst wasn't the comment themselves. It's how it's always, and regularly, the same.

"Why you do that, Doc? I mean, it's boring. You don't want to do something more fun?" The patient laughed with a huge grin. "Common, I'm sure you could spend the night with someone with those cute optics of yours!"

Taking a seat, Rung looked at his hand instead of picking up a small paintbrush. He didn't want to pick up some mech, frag him and walk back to his suite after. Oh, he liked a good rump like any other mech and had no qualm with casual affairs, but doing it now only exacerbated his problem: he felt alone. So very alone.

He brought his current model ship to Swerve's a couple of time, just trying to raise people's interest. He wanted to find someone sharing his interest, spending time together, sharing techniques, good suppliers, preferred models, and other similar discussions. He just wanted friends!

Nevertheless, no one was interested. They all wished for him to change, to go with whatever they had an interest in, and never the other way around.

No matter the number of hours he spent with so many patients, as soon as they took off from his office, he stopped existing for them. He never was invited to Swerve or movie night. No one sat with him to share some Energex and swapping stories or juicy rumors.

Without working on his model, he got up and laid on his berth. At least sleep gave some reprieve, for a while. Besides he didn't want to build tonight. They only remind him why he's alone. Sometimes he wondered if he didn't hate his hobby because it only brought him solitude.

And yet he adored it. He was always so proud of his work. The delicate paint application, the careful uses of glue, the precision of his work.

He didn't want to stop doing it.

Nonetheless, he wanted to have friends. Oh how much he wished to feel a real member of the crew...

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this quote: “Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty.” and is perfect for this.


End file.
